And I Saw Christmas Lights
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Spoiler Season 5/ - They wouldn't live happily ever after, he knew that. Life wasn't a fairytale. At least not for them. But 3023 miles away from the demons of his past, on Christmas Eve, with snowflakes glistening in his hair and Teresa Lisbon in his arms, he just wantend to believe that one day there would be a happy ending after all. - /German/English


**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightfull owners.**

* * *

**And I Saw Christmas Lights  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Fröstelnd vergrub Patrick Jane die Hände tiefer in den Taschen seines Mantels, während er seinen Blick auf dem mit Weihnachtslichtern hell erleuchteten Schaufenster des kleinen Cafes auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ruhen ließ.

Sie saß an einem Tisch direkt am Fenster, ein Buch in der linken und eine Tasse Kaffee in der rechten Hand. Ihr Haar war länger und ein paar Nuancen dunkler als noch vor einem Jahr und fiel jetzt in Locken über ihre schmale Schultern.

Ihr Blick war gebannt auf die Seiten ihres Buches gerichtet und er musste gegen den Implus ankämpfen einfach die Straße zu überqueren und seine Nase an die Scheibe des Cafes zu pressen um einen Blick auf den Titel erhaschen zu können.

Er wollte wissen was die Macht hatte sie so in den Bann zu ziehen, wollte wissen was ein Lächeln auf ihr makelloses Gesicht zaubern konnte. Wollte alles wissen was er in den vergangenen 365 Tagen verpasst hatte.

* * *

_"I´m sorry Agent Lisbon, but I have no other choice."_

_"No, you can´t be serious!" begann Jane wütend, während er bereits von seinem Platz auf der Couch aufsprang und direkt auf LaRoche zu stürzte. __"It wasn´t even her fault, it was mine! I send her in there, I told her it was safe!"_  


_Doch LaRoche zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Eine Mischung aus Bedauern und Gleichgültigkeit auf seinem Gesicht. _

_"It doesn´t matter Mr. Jane. She is..." Er schwieg einen Augenblick betreten "She was the one in charge and she decided to follow your lead. She did what you told her to and now two victims are dead and three agents got shot."  
_

_"But it wasn´t her fault! You can´t blame her for something that I did."_

_"I already have."_

_Ungläubig sah Jane zu wie Lisbon bereits die Dienstmarke vom Bund ihrer Jeans nahm und langsam auf den Tisch sinken ließ.  
_

_"No Lisbon, no..." stieß er energisch hervor, während er einen Schritt nach vorn machte und ihre Hand bestimmt mit seiner umschloss. _

_"You´re not going to give up your entire life because of me!" herschte er sie zornig und entsetzt zugleich an, während er zu begreifen versuchte warum sie nicht den geringsten Versuch unternahm etwas zu unternehmen um ihre Karriere zu retten.  
_

_Doch er war nicht vorbereitet auf die Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit in ihren Augen, als sie schließlich den Kopf hob und zu ihm empor blickte. Ihre Stimme klang distanziert und fremd in seinen Ohren.  
_

___"I made my choice years ago, Jane. There´s no going back now."  
_

_Hilflos sah er zu, wie sie seine Hand schließlich beiseite schob, ehe sie ihre Dienstwaffe aus dem Holster zog und ebenfalls auf den Schreibtisch sinken ließ.  
_

_"I´m out of here in less than an hour," versprach sie dann nüchtern, ehe sie sich abwandte und ohne eine weiteres Wort das Zimmer verließ._

* * *

Stumm hatte er im Türrahmen ihres Büros verharrt und zugesehen wie sie Stück für Stück ihre persönlichen Gegegnstände in einem Karton verstaut hatte.

Bereit zu gehen, bereit aus seinem Leben für immer zu verschwinden.

* * *

_"Don´t go, Lisbon," begann er beinahe flehend, als er schließlich die Kraft fand sich vom Türrahmen abzustoßen. "Please don´t go." _

_Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe er den Raum durchquerte und seine Hände bestimmt um ihre Handgelenke legte um sie am packen zu hindern._

_"Don´t go," flüsterte er heiser, bemüht darum einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen und den Kampfgeist in ihrem Inneren zu wecken. Doch sie sah nicht einmal auf.  
_

_"We figure something out. Let me fix this." Er verstärkte den Griff um ihre Handgelenke, während er in die Knie ging um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. "Please don´t go, Teresa."_

_Stumm sah er zu wie sie beim Klang ihres Namens einen Moment lang die Augen schloss, ehe sie beinahe abrupt den Kopf hob und seinen Blick mit einer Intensität erwiderte die ihm den Atem raubte.  
_

_"Why?" wisperte sie atemlos. "Give me one reason Jane. Just one and I´ll stay and fight."_

_And just like that it was over.  
_

_He couldn´t tell her what she wanted to hear. Not now, not ever.  
_

_Es war das wehmütige Lächeln auf ihren Lippen das ihm klar machte das sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte.  
_

_"Yeah, that´s what I thought," wisperte sie kaum hörbar ehe sie sich losmachte, nach dem Karton griff und ohne einen Blick zurück das Zimmer verließ das einst ihr Büro gewesen war.  
_

* * *

Seit jenem Augenblick war nicht ein einziger Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht aus ganzem Herzen bereut hatte, geschwiegen zu haben.

* * *

_"Teresa! I know you´re in there! Open the god damn door! Teresa!"_

_Ungehalten trommelte Jane gegen die Tür zu Lisbons Apartment._

_It was Christmas Eve and he was drunk, high and completely messed up - but he had to see her. Now._

_Er war sich nicht sicher was er wollte, nicht sicher was er zu finden hoffte. Alles was er wusste war das er sie sehen musste._

_"Teresa!" begann er erneut, nicht im geringsten daran interessiert was ihre Nachbarn zu seinem Verhalten sagen würden. "Just open the damn door, before I break it down!"_

_Erst als er ihre Schritte hörte die sich langsam der Tür näherten, hielt er schließlich inne und ließ seine Hand sinken.  
_

_Lisbons Augen funkelten vor Zorn und Scham, als sie ihm öffnete und ihn unsanft am Stoff seines Jackets mit in ihr Apartment zerrte._

_"What the hell do you think you´re doing ?" herrschte sie ihn an kaum das die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß gefallen war. "It´s Christmas Eve for god´s sake!"_

_Er brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen, während er sie anstarrte. Ihr dunkles Haar fiel offen über ihre Schultern und das Footballsirt das er bereits bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit zu sehen bekommen hatte, war alles das sie über ihrem perfekt geformten Körper trug. _

_And damn, she was even more beautiful when she was mad at him._

_Und bevor er überhaupt wusste was er tat hatte er ihr Gesicht bereits mit seinen Händen umschlossen und seine Lippen gierig auf die ihren gepresst._

_Er war sich beinahe sicher sie würde ihn zurück stoßen, ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen oder gar eine Waffe zücken. Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. _

_Stattdessen ließ sie ihre Zunge mit seiner kollidieren, während sie ihre Arme instinktiv um seinen Hals legte und ihn noch näher an sich heran zog, als sie gemeinsam durch den dunklen Flur taummelten._

_Sie schmeckte nach Schokolade und Scotch, nach Versuchung und Verdammnis._

_Sweet like heaven and hot like hell._

_Hungrig presste er sie gegen die Wand und ihre Beine schlossen sich beinahe von allein um seine Hüften, während er sich gierig zwischen ihre Beine drängte und seine Hände unter ihr Shirt gleiten ließ._

_Sanft und bestimmt zugleich glitten seine Lippen über ihren Hals hinab zu ihrem Nacken und wieder zurück zu ihrem Mund, während ihre Finger bereits gezielt am Bund seiner Hose zu nesteln begannen.  
_

_He took her right then and there on the wall in her hallway. _

_It wasn´t sweet or tender, no. It was rough and he made her scream in pleasure more than once until they were both completely and utterly spend._

_Erschöpft schloss er schließlich die Augen, bemüht darum wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während er sie mit der einen Hand festhielt und sich mit der anderen an der Wand abstützte.  
_

_Ihr warmer Atem in seinem Nacken jagte wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken, während ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust ruhte. _

_Es dauerte eine Weile ehe das verräterische Zucken ihrer Schultern ihm klar machte das sie weinte und das es Tränen waren die bereits seit geraumer Zeit den Stoff seines Jackets tränkten._

_"Teresa?" wisperte er heiser, fragend und besorgt zugleich während er sich ein Stück zurück beugte und versuchte einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen. "Teresa?"_

_And as soon as he got one, there was no need to be a fucking psychic to understand what was going on._

_Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung die er in ihren Augen fand war ihm Antwort genug.  
_

_Again he´d hurt her for his own selfish reasons, broke and destroyed her just a little bit more. And yet, she´d let him. Because she loved him._

_And it scared him to death._

_"I´m sorry," wisperte er beinahe panisch, während er seine Hände ruckartig zurück zog und sie augenblicklich zurück auf den Boden gleiten ließ. "God I´m so sorry."_

_Blanke Panik ergriff ihn, als er mit zitternden Händen seine Kleidung zu ordnen begann und dann rückwärts Richtung Tür stolperte._

_Der Schmerz in ihren Augen, der Schmerz den er hinterlassen hatte, mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
_

_"I´m so sorry Teresa, I never meant for any of this to happen."_

_And with that he just left, not looking back once._

* * *

Er hatte sie allein in ihrem Apartment zurück gelassen, während er selbst in sein Hotelzimmer geflüchtet war. Achtlos hatte er dort seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen gesucht und noch vor Sonnenaufgang die Stadt verlassen.

Ohne jeglichen Plan und ohne jegliches Ziel war er wochenlang von einem Ort zum nächsten gezogen, immer darauf bedacht nur ja keine Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Nacht für Nacht hatte er sich in einem neuen Hotelzimmer wieder gefunden, den Blick starr auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet.

_Praying and wishing for the end, even if he'd already known there wouldn´t be one.  
_

_Not in his lifetime anyway.  
_

Als er ein paar Wochen später nach Sacramento zurück gekommen war, hatte Lisbon die Stadt bereits verlassen gehabt.

* * *

_Das anhaltende Klopfen an der Tür seines Hotelzimmer ließ Jane missmutig von seiner Flasche Scotch aufblicken, ehe er sich stöhnend aus dem Bett rollte und benommen in Richtung Tür taummelte._

___Als er es ihm nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen beim vierten Mal endlich gelang die Tür zu öffnen blickte er in ein ihm vertrautes Gesicht.  
_

_"Grace?" begann er überrrascht, ungläubig und kaum verständlich zugleich, während er irritiert auf die kleine Schachtel blickte die sie ihm entgegen hielt.  
_

___"We found it on your couch the day she disappeard," erklärte sie mit einem Blick aus Sorge, Mitleid und Wut. "It´s the only thing she left behind."_

_ Stumm starrte er auf den Karton in ihren Händen. Nicht sicher was er tun oder antworten sollte. _

_Es war Grace die die Stille schließlich durchbrach._

___"She tried to find you Jane, for weeks it was the only thing that kept her going. But one day she just gave up. You broke her, even if you never meant to."_

_ Achtlos drückte sie ihm die Schachtel in die Hand, während sie sich bereits zum Gehen wandte.  
_

_"I know," wisperte Jane mit brüchiger Stimme, unfähig sie anzusehen."I know Grace."  
_

_"When you´re sober," antwortete sie ihm nach einer Weile behutsam. "Just give me a call and I´ll help you come back."  
_

_Stumm lauschte Jane ihren Schritten, ehe er die Tür seines Hotelzimmers wieder schloss und mit zitternden Fingern den Deckel der Schachtel in seinen Händen anhob. _

_Sie war leer bis auf einen kleinen Origami Frosch, dessen abgenutztes Äußeres ihm klar machte das es genau der war den er vor Jahren auf Lisbons Schreibtisch zurück gelassen hatte.  
_

_A frog? That makes everything better, doesn´t it?  
_

_And for the first time in years he allowed himself to cry.  
_

* * *

Bereits am nächsten Tag war er nüchtern und in einem neuen Anzug zum CBI zurückgekehrt, gerade so als wäre er nie wirklich weg gewesen. Höflich hatte er dem Agenten der Lisbons Platz eingenommen hatte die Hand gereicht und beinahe augenblicklich seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen.

Während er nach wie vor dazu bei getragen hatte aktuelle Fälle zu klären und versucht hatte die Red John Akten nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, hatte er gemeinsam mit Grace, Cho und Rigsby in jeder freien Minute nach Lisbon gesucht.

Und es hatte sie ganze neun Monate und mehr als nur einen Gefallen gekostet den alles entscheidenden Hinweis zu erhalten.

* * *

_"Jane, Jane look at this!"_

_Es war Graces Stimme die Jane aus seinen Gedanken und von seiner Couch hochfahren ließ. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch und folgte ihrem Blick auf den Computerbildschirm.  
_

_Ein Foto von zwei Kindern die vor dem Schaufenster eines Cafes im Schnee spielten, erstreckte sich über den ganzen Bildschirm. Doch es war nicht das was Grace Aufmerksamkeit eregt hatte, sondern das Gesicht einer dunkelhaarigen Frau die im Inneren des Cafes an einem Tisch saß.  
_

_"It´s her, right? It´s Lisbon?"  
_

_Haltsuchend umschlossen Janes Hände den Rand des Tisches, während er kaum merklich zu nicken begann. Unfähig ein Wort über seine Lippen zu bringen.  
_

_Stumm starrte er auf das Bild vor sich, während Grace neben ihm bereits nach dem Telefon griff.  
_

_Erst als er ihre Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte wandte er schließlich den Blick.  
_

_Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen reichte Grace ihm einen Zettel mit einer Adresse.  
_

_"Boston Jane. She's living in Boston."  
_

* * *

Und hier war er nun zwei Tage später, am Weihnachtsabend, 3023 Meilen von Sacramento entfernt. _  
_

Gedankenverloren ließ er seine Hände noch tiefer in die Taschen seines Mantels gleiten, während er zusah wie Lisbon das Buch in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ und aufstand um in ihren Mantel zu schlüpfen.

Jane sah zu wie sie ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch sinken ließ, ehe sie jemandem den er nicht sehen konnte nocheinmal zu winkte bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte und die Tür öffnete.

Er machte einen Schritt zurück in den Schutz der Dunkelheit, als er zusah wie sie den Kragen ihres Mantels höher zog und in ihre Handschuhe schlüpfte als sie das Cafe verließ und in die kalte Winternacht hinaus trat.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht flüchtig dem Himmel zu, als sie auf den Gehsteig hinaus trat und er beobachtete fasziniert wie ihr ganzes Gesicht sich vor Freude zu erhellen schien als sich die Schneeflocken die bereits seit Stunden unaufhörlich vom Himmel, sanft auf ihr makelloses Gesicht legten

Jane wartete ab bis sie ein paar Schritte in die Richtung gegangen war in der ihr Apartment lag, ehe er sich beeilte die Straße zu überqueren und ihr in sicherem Abstand durch den Schnee folgte.

Es war still auf den Straßen. Nur ein paar Autos fuhren durch die die Dunkelheit und nur wenige Passanten befanden sich mit ihnen auf dem Gehsteig.

Der Duft von Plätzchen und Weihnachtsessen hing in der Luft, während er in der Ferne Kirchenglocken läuten hörte und Kinderlachen aus den Häusern die den Gehweg säumten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er zu sah wie Lisbon ihren Blick über die Weihnachtslichter in den Bäumen und auf den Treppengeländern der Häuser gleiten ließ, während sie gedankenverloren ein Weihnachtslied summte.

Er folgte ihr bis zu dem Häuserblock in dem ihr Apartment lag und wartete bis sie die Stufen zur Haustür nach oben gegangen war und in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen begann, ehe er es wagte die Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Teresa," wisperte er heiser und beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem wie sie mit der Hand an der Tür in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte.

Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen ehe sie sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte und er ihr zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr direkt gegenüberstand.

Seit einem Jahr war kein Tag vergangenem an dem er nicht von diesem Moment geträumt hatte.

Ein Jahr in dem er andauernd an all die Dinge gedacht hatte die er sagen, all die Dinge die er tun würde um alles was er getan oder nicht getan hatte wieder gut zu machen.

Doch jetzt wo sie endlich vor ihm stand, war alles wozu er im Stande war sie anzustarren und zu beten und zu hoffen, dass sie nicht sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und ihn stehen lassen würde.

Schneeflocken glitzerten in ihren dunklen Locken und Weihnachtslichter spiegelten sich in ihren leuchtend grünen Augen wieder, während sie mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen die Stufen zurück nach unten stieg.

Als sie schließlich vor ihm zum stehen kam, war sie ihm mit einem Mal so nah, dass er den Hauch von Zimt in ihrem Atem auf seinen Lippen schmecken konnte.

Er wollte nichts mehr als sie endlich in seine Arme zu schließen, sie festzuhalten und niemals wieder loszulassen, doch er wagte es nicht einmal die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken.

_He had no right too._

Mit angehaltenem Atem sah er schießlich zu wie sie langsam die rechte Hand hob und wappnete sich innerlich bereits für einen Schlag ins Gesicht, nur um überrascht zu blinzeln als sich ihre warme Hand stattdessen sanft auf seine kalte Wange legte.

"Took you long enough," wisperte sie dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn küsste.

_And with that his world stopped turning._

Instinktiv umschloss er ihr Gesicht mit seinen warmen Händen, ehe er seine Lippen behutsam und hungrig zugleich mit ihren kollidieren ließ.

Ihre Hände fanden einen Weg in seine blonden Locken, als ihre Zungen ein inniges Duell zu fechten begannen und er die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch nach all den Jahren endlich frei ließ.

Als sie sich schließlich atemlos voneinander lösten, schloss er sie fest in seine wartenden Arme, ehe er sein Gesicht in ihren dunklen Locken vergrub und sie einfach nur festhielt.

Sie waren einander so nah das er ihren Herzschlag spüren konnte, während ihre warmen Hände auf seinem Rücken zum Stillstand kamen und ihre kalte Wange sacht neben seiner ruhte.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie so in inniger Umarmung verharrten, während die Lichter in den kahlen Ästen die Dunkelheit erhellten und Schneeflocken, wie tausend kleine Sterne, durch die kalte Winternacht wirbelten.

They wouldn´t live happily ever after anyhow, he knew that. And he knew that she knew too. Life wasn´t a fairytale.

At least not for them.

But 3023 miles away from the demons of his past, on Christmas Eve, with snowflakes glistening in his hair and Teresa Lisbon in his arms, he just wantend to believe that one day there would be a happy ending after all.

And maybe that was enough for both of them.

"I love you too," wisperte er schließlich sanft. "I love you too, Teresa."

_And this time he wouldn´t take it back ever again._

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightfull owners.**  



End file.
